


Travels off Destiny Islands

by Dusk_Somnus



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: If you really want to picture on how their heath bar is gonna be it pretty much like in KH 3, Selphie and Wakka help Sora, The whole island gang is comming, Tidus and Riku Meet Maleficent first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Somnus/pseuds/Dusk_Somnus
Summary: A what-if of Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie joining Sora as he returns to the island to check if the raft was ok only finding something worse.
Relationships: Sora & Kairi, Sora & Kairi & Riku, Sora & Riku, Tidus & Selpie & Wakka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Travels off Destiny Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what-if of Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie joining Sora as he returns to the island to check if the raft was ok only finding something worse.

Running that all Sora could do as the young boy was heading down the hill of his home to the beach to the small boats wanting to make sure the raft that he and his best friend Riku and Kairi make to explore new worlds was safe. A storm was about to hit the island and he needed to make sure it stayed in one piece until a family voice called out to him.  


HEY SORA!  


He turned around and spotted three familiar figures.  


Tidus? Guys? What are you doing here?  


I saw you running out my window I wanted to make sure there wasn’t any trouble so I grab Wakka and Selphie as extra help. The light brown-haired boy said.  


Yha so what going on? There’s a storm coming we should be all back home. The yellow overall-dressed girl Selphie said hoping that Sora would lesson before something bad happen.  


I can’t there’s something on the island I gotta make sure is safe. Sora tried to explain not wanting to tell them about the raft him Riku and Kairi made. Please guy I gotta go.  


The three kids stared not sure if it was a good idea Tidus was about to say something but Wakka beat him to it.  


Alright man, you can go back to the island. He said as he walked up to Sora wrapping his arm around him. But you gotta take us to.  


What? I can’t – before Sora could continue arguing Wakka put him in a headlock. Nope, that’s the deal we go with you to check it out Wakka said keeping his arms locked around Sora's neck as he keeps struggling to break free.  


You might as well give up Sora he won’t let go until you agree with Tidus said rubbing his own neck remembering how Wakka per sway him to join their school’s blitz ball team despite refusing. Selphie only laughed a little remembering the day.  


Ok! Ok! You guys can come just let go Sora said giving in to the pain as Wakka finally released him. Alright, man let's go. The redhead boy said with a smug smile.  


The four friends got on their rowboats that had their sports gear in and headed off to the island but as they got closer Sora spotted something in the sky.  


What’s that?  


The other three kids looked up in the sky as a massive black ball hovered above the island giving off a dangerous vibe as a bolt of black and red swirled inside it.  


Not sure but let get to the island first before we try to figure that out Tidus said as they got closer to the dock and two other boats.  


Guys aren’t those Riku and Kairi boats? Selphie asked.  


They are! Sora said as they finally got on the island’s dock and jumping out of his boat he then tried to spot his friend near but found nothing.  


Sora look! Tidus said pointing to the higher up part of land spotting, someone.  


It’s Riku! But . . . where’s Kairi?  


Before any could answer a strange pair of figures appeared out of no were. They look like ants but were all black with yellow glowing eyes and only had two arms and legs with crocked antennas.  


Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie didn’t know what they were but Sora did with a look of horror he told them.  


Those are the same creatures in my dream.  


What do you mean Sora? Tidus as but was attacked by the strange shadows as it lunged at his with its claws knocking him back with go groin.  


Stay away from my friend Selphie said as she readied her jump rope lunging at the dark figure but it just fazed through it.  


What? She said jumping back from the figure as Wakka threw his ball at the other figure but just like before the ball didn’t affect the shadow at all.  


We can’t hurt these things. Tidus said getting back to his feet with Sora's help.  


Then we gotta run and head to the shed Sora said with the three other kids nodding as all of them rushed off the dock onto the beach however more of the shadows appeared and had to jump out of the way of hidden and jumping attacks barely able to make it to the shed door before a large number of dark figures swarmed them as they finally made it through the door and slammed it close with all four of them pushing their back at it to keep it close.  


Once it sounded like the dark figures finally left the door all four of the kids waited in the small room of the shed wanting to make sure that nothing was coming at them holding their breath to make sure they could hear anything out of the ordinary well more out of the ordinary like something else would come something bigger and completely immune to damage.  


Looks like we're safe for now. Tidus said finally allowing himself to breathe.  


Yha . . . Sora said as he looked at the stairs that would lead to the upper level of the islands hoping that his friends were ok. We need to get to Riku and find Kairi then get out of here.  


Then let’s go Selphie said as she ran up the stairs while the three boys followed all four of them rushed through the other door and bridge heading to their friend as he was staring at the sky.  


Where’s Kairi? We thought she was with you.  


The door has opened. . . Riku responded.  


What?  


The door is opened Sora now we can go to the outside world!  


Kairi coming with us!  


Sora was stun at this response as Riku continued.  


Once we step through, we might not be able to come back.  


We may never see our parents again. There’s no turning back.  


But this may be our only chance. We can’t let fear stop us!  


I’m not afraid of the darkness! Riku finished his speech and extended his hand for his friends to take it.  


Riku . . . all four of them said until a large black hole appeared beneath Riku and started latching on to him with black tendrils the four friends rushed to help him but were grabbed by the same black hole that tried to stop them from reaching their friend Sora was struggling to grab Riku’s hand with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie tried to break free.  


No, come on I’m - - not leaving Chappu behind Wakka said remembering his little brother at home if he left his Chappu would be all alone with no family.  


I can’t get you losses Selphie said trying to free her friend remembering her older sister Quistis telling her that she will cover for her when Tidus came to get her telling her about Sora heading toward the beach Quistis said that she would always look after her friends but she will be the one to watching her.  


No, I’m – I’m stronger than this Tidus said doing everything in his power to break free. Aw, what wrong you gonna cry now? He started to remember his old man and how he taunted him about not being good enough at anything and hearing that now only made him mad as he tried to find some sort of strength to help him any at all but nothing came so he tried to use his hatred for his father as a score but only ended up being consumed alone with his friends.  


Until a blind light engulfed them Wakka, Selphie and Sora were fine but Tidus and Riku were gone and in their hands, their sports gear were gone and actual weapons were in their hand Sora had a large key that had a silver sheen with the teeth having the shape of a crown just like his necklaces. The hand was black but the surrounding body was gold with a strange token on it.  


Selphie had a red twin-handed flail that was attached by a long steel chain. While Wakka’s ball took a much more professional look the colors of blue and white that swirled around it were much bolder and was even signed with his name in golden letters.  


The three didn’t know what was going on but they all knew one thing they had to get to the door in the hidden grove that must have been where their friend was but before they could rush back down more dark figures appeared are were about to attack but were quickly defeated by the three their new weapons actually hurt these monsters.  


Ha! Finally, a fair match Wakka said as his new-ball knock out another while Selphie twirled her new flail round rushed through it.  


Come on then we have to get to Kairi. She said jumping the bridge and back on the beach with Sora and Wakka right behind her taking out more dark figures and grabbing some of the potions they dropped as they headed to the once simple hole that was originally the entrance was now replaced by a large door that instantly opened once the group got close and shut right behind them as they entered the tunnel of the grove.  


The hidden grove was covered by drawings one was of a castle other of stars and lands from different worlds but the most noticeable thing was a large wooden door that was still closed and their friend staring at it.  


Kairi! Sora said concern that is friend may have been hurt. However, the red-haired girl only responded with a hollow voice and look in her eyes replacing the light she usually had.  


Sora . . . she slowly turned around and started walking toward the group mainly Sora but the wooden door suddenly burst open releasing a massive wave of wind with a dark aura  


The trio struggled not to be blown away but their friends weren’t so lucky as Kairi was blown toward Sora who tried to catch her but the second she got close to him she faded as the trio were blown back out of the grove.  


Sora Selphie and Wakka all crashed back on the beach or what was left of it as remains of their island floated all around them shaking and breaking off even more. All three got to their feet trying to figure out what was going on but were interrupted by a massive black figure with tentacle-like hair wrapped around its face and a heart-shaped hole in the center of its chest small dysfunctional wings and muscular arms.  


Sora instantly remembered the creature and started telling Selphie and Wakka what to do.  


Selphie, you and I will focus on its hands, Wakka focus on its head.  


Got yha! Ok, will do. They responded getting in position as the black figure bent down and clenched its fist and quickly raised back up with its fist above its head and brought it down smashing the ground creating a familiar black hole bring more of the smaller black figures.  


Sora and Selphie rushed into action as Sora brought his blade above his head and brought it down with force on the larger figure hand then brought it back to his center and with his hand together on his blade stab through its hand and finally spinning around turning the blade to slash at it horizontally. This was his common combo and Sora continued to do it several more times as Selphie used her spin rush the smaller ones. While Wakka had jumped into the air placing both his hand on his ball and bring it above his head saying “Take this “ as he throws his ball with a massive blue aura around it at the larger figures head causing it to spiral falling on it what should be its butt with its head drooping in a complete daze.  


Ok now! Sora said as he and Selphie jumped up slashing and smashing its head with their weapons will Wakka launched his ball at it one more time defeating it. as it quickly stood back up to what they thought was pain but instead was being sucked into the massive black ball in the sky was closer then try remembered and now they were struggling to stay grounded holding on to a piece of wood probably from their dock but alas they lose their grip on it as the massive ball sucked them in, leaving their world in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new story for you all, enjoy.


End file.
